Behind the Friend
by YeShaSparkClouds
Summary: kyusung oneshoot just kyusung
1. Chapter 1

Mr shit?

KyuSung Oneshoot

.

.

.

.  
>"saranghae baby, jeongmal saranghae "<p>

cup

.  
>Tsk tidak adakah yg lebih buruk dari ini.<br>Pagi yg sgt indah kurasa- disuguhi dgn pemandangan yg awarkrkrkd?  
>What the ...<br>Oh ku rasa aku harus mengutuk sepasang kekasih yg tengah melakukan french kiss dgn begitu sopannya? didepan gedung fak. Music yg notabenenya adalah tempat tinggalku selama belajar disini.

.  
>"tidak baik menonton sepasang kekasih yg sdg berciuman, baby, fuh "ucap namja tampan sembari meniup telinga si manis dgn seringai yg bertengger di bibir tebalnya<p>

Deg

"Mwo, yakk ,neo !"

" wae ,baby ?"

cup

.

.

.

"yakk , sialan kau ya "  
>plak<br>brug  
>dug<br>jduag  
>trang?<br>" rasakan rasakan rasakan dasar namja mesum tidak tau malu berani2nya kau mencium PIPIKU, huh !" teriak namja manis ini dgn nafas yg memburu dan wajah yg memerah menahan amarah yg bergejolak didalamnya

Dug  
>dug<p>

" aww, baby igo neomu appoyo, hiks hiks "ucap si tampan- cho kyuhyun yg menjadi korban kesadisan Kim Yesung, sembari mengeluarkan airmata buayanya 0_o.

"rasakan itu siapa suruh kau menciumku, huh "

" hiks hiks , tapi kan aku hanya mencium pipimu bukan bibirmu baby, kenapa kau marah sekali eoh, hiks hiks, kau jahat sekali, huwee ".

" tsk, kau berlebihan sekali eoh, mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ucap kim yesung dgn sesekali mengusap punggung si tampan cho

"ne tapi ini neomu appoyo baby" manja si tampan cho dan tanpa aba2 lgsg memeluk si manis kim dgn erat. Modus eoh

"hah, mian mian aku kelepasan tadi, makanya jgn mencium org sembarangan eoh"

"Ne, baby "

" hah mian mian, makanya jgn mencium org sembarangan eoh "

" ne baby"

"tsk sudah berapa kali ku bilang jgn memanggilku seperti itu"

" waeyo baby hiks, aku kan namjachingumu"

"hah dan berapa kali ku bilang tuan cho aku bukan namjachingumu " sambil memutar bola matanya jengah

"huee, baby kau menyakitiku" semakin memeluk erat si manis kim dan menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher si manis. Ckck benar2 modus

slurp

" yak apa yg kau lakukan eoh! " teriak kim yesung

" membuat tanda kepemilikan apa lagi, baby" jawb si tampan cho santai.

" mwo ,yakk aish dasar namja mesum sialan "

"tsk, kau berisik sekali baby"

Cup

Si tampan cho pun mulai jengah dgn sikap berisik si manis kim dan tanpa tau sopan santun lagi si tampan cho ini melumat habis bibir plum si manis kim dgn gemas. Sedangkan sepasang kekasih yg telah melakukan french kiss tadi malah berbalik menonton french kiss yg telah dilakukan oleh kyusung ini. Pasangan minwook inipun hanya cengo dibuatnya liat saja bagaimana si tampan cho mengeksplorasi bibir si manis kim begitu hebat? Menurut minwook tentunya.

Dulu aku beranggapan menjadi free (single) itu menyenangkan.  
>Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu ini dan itu dan tidak ada yang mengaturmu untuk merubah ini ataupun memakai itu, ya dan itu yang kurasakan dulu ya dulu sebelum seseorang secara tiba2 muncul? Dihadapanku dan mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja yg cukup Tampan kurasa, jenius tapi sifatnya tidak dapat dikategorikan sbg seorang yg jenius emm Mesum itu lebih tepatnya, dia selalu mengekor dibelakangku layaknya seorang Ratu dan pengawal setianya, yg selalu melindungi sang Ratu dari marabahaya yg mengancamnya.<br>uhh dan kau tau dia-Cho Kyuhyun itu merupakan seseorang sejak junior high school sampai sekarang aku menginjak dunia perkuliahan yg masih tetap mengklaimKU sbg NAMJACHINGnya kau tau  
>hoah benar2 orang yg setia?<p>

Orang Sialan yg dengan seringai mesumnya selalu membuat siapa saja yg ingin mendekatiku selalu berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Tsk dia ini benar2 membuatku selalu naik pitam dan melambung disaat bersamaan

Hah dasar Mr Shit ya Mr pembuat sial di hari2ku yg indah ini tapi yg aku tau sekarang dia melakukan semua itu atas dasar Cinta rasa tulus darinya yg juga aku rasakan saat ini.

Yah walaupun dia seorang pembuat Sial tapi aku menyukainya ah ani aku mencintainya ya aku mencintai Mr Shit ini.

Uh

" Kim Yesung, would you be my boyfriend?"

" no, but  
>i will you'r be mine"<p>

Selalu mengumpat, memaki2, bahkan selalu berbuat kasar kepadanya pun sering ku lakukan dan dia hanya akan menjawab

'tsk ,kenapa kau galak sekali baby'

'aw, neomu yeppuda baby'  
>dan<br>'aigoo aku ingin sekali memakanmu baby'  
>dan bla bla bla<p>

.  
>Sungguh aku benci dengan pemuda berseringai mesum itu.<p>

Dan karenanya aku tidak punya pacar ingat itu tidak punya pacar.  
>Aigoo malang sekali nasibku ,bayangkan saja seorang namja manis cantik tampan dan imut sepertiku tidak mempunyai pacar Hell no coba bayangkan begitu tersiksanya diriku selama ini dasar Cho Sialan kau mengacaukan segalanya.<p>

'tenang saja baby, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, percaya padaku'

Hari itu tepat dimana aku begitu terpuruk dengan kecelakaan yg menimpa kedua org tuaku pada saat ingin kembali keseoul.

Dia seakan menjadi penopangku dikala aku benar2 jatuh. Sahabat ah tidak aku pun enggan untuk memilikinya karna yah entahlah mungkin hidupku sudah terlalu berwarna dgn kehadiran si Cho ini. Menjadi penyemangat, penghibur layaknya badut, dan semuanya yg pernah dia lakukan trhdpku.

Sosok pemuda yg jenius, tampan aigoo apa yg kupikirkan, evil, dan kocak. Uh perpaduan yg sempurna untuk mengobrak-abrik hatiku dan parahnya lagi aku terjerat dalam pesonanya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun putra dari seorang perdana menteri di korea yg sialnya baru kuketahui faktanya setelah aku resmi menjabat sbg calon nyonya Cho. Aigoo calon menantu seperti apa aku ini.

.

"baby, ada apa denganmu heum ?" tanya si tampan dgn tangan yg setia memeluk si manis dari belakang sembari melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari balkon kamar apartemen mereka berdua.

"ani, hanya mengingat seberapa indahnya perjalanan cinta kita saja, hihihi "

"mwo ,waeyo kau tertawa baby tsk itu kan bentuk perjuangan cintaku padamu"

"hihihi, arraseo cha aku mau tidur dan pergi kekamarmu sendiri sana hush hush" usir si manis  
>dgn membalik posisi dan skrg berhadapan dgn si tampan.<p>

"kajja aku juga sudah mengantuk baby"

"mwo, pergi kekamarmu sendiri arra " ucap si manis

"sebentar lagi kan kita menikah jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita mencicil membuat cho junior " jwb si tampan santai

"tsk, tidur sendiri atau kupotong juniormu "

" mwo baby kau kejam sekali eoh"

Hana  
>dul<br>s

"arraseo, jaljjayo baby "

.  
>Chup<p>

"nado kyunie"

.

.

.

End  
>.<p>

udah pernah aku share difb sih mian yang berasa udah pernah baca hoho #deepbow

pay pay swing

bagi yang mau silahkan review

gomawo

by : YeShaSparkClouds


	2. behind the friend

**KyuSung oneshoot**

.

.  
>Namanya Cho Kyuhyun pemuda tampan, jenius dan pendiam adalah seorang temanku. Iya teman hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih<p>

Setiap pagi kami berangkat sekolah bersama bahkan jari jemari kami pun ikut andil disana. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Haha konyol kan  
>aku tahu itu<br>tapi asal kalian tahu aku sangat menikmati kegiatan konyol itu. Kim Yesung pabbo

Tidak banyak obrolan atau bahkan candaan yang terlontar pada hubungan pertemanan kita.  
>Iya memang dia memiliki pribadi yg pendiam dan tenang, sampai2 aku pun tersugesti melakukan hal yg sama. Ckck pabboya<p>

.  
>Asal kalian tahu. Rumah kami pun bersebelahan<br>Hebat sekali bukan?

.  
>Dia seorang murid pindahan dari jepang alasan dia pindah kesini pun aku tak tahu ,sudah kubilang dari awal kan bahwa dia itu pribadi yg pendiam . Apa yg kau harapkan darinya eoh penjelasan dari dirinya sendiri eoh maaf aku bukan orang yg seperti itu cukup tahu diri lebih tepatnya<p>

.  
>Satu tahun berlalu dan kami tetap pada kebiasaan yg sama, tidak ada yg berubah sama sekali terkadang aku berpikir akankah hubungan pertemananku dengan si tampan bermarga Cho ini hanya sebatas teman saja tidak lebih. Oh memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing<p>

.

Hingga hari itu pun tiba

.

" Yesung saranghae "

Deg

' Mwo siapa itu yg bicara? Eoh hell no, aku mulai gila kurasa. Stop Yesung hentikan pemikiran konyolmu itu' monolognya frustasi

.  
>" jeongmal saranghae Yesungie " ucap si tampan ini lagi? Sembari berlutut dihadapan si manis yg kini tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ckck lagi2 pabboya<p>

Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun dari si manis si tampan pun berinisiatif untuk mencium punggung tangan si manis dengan lembut. Dan akhirnya si manis pun mulai sadar akan situasi sekarang ini, oh lihatlah bibir plumnya menganga lebar sekarang .  
>Shock therapy eoh<p>

.

" Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Yesungie"

" em, Kyu apa yg kau lakukan eoh" jawab si manis pelan dan merona malu dibuatnya.

" jadilah kekasihku Yesungie, jebal" ucapnya lagi

" Kyu a-k... "

" mian jeongmal mianhae mungkin selama ini aku sangat membosankan saat bersamamu tapi percayalah aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapanmu, jeongmal saranghae Yesungie Jeongmal saranghae " ucap si tampan panjang lebar

Woah sungguh kemajuan yg luar biasa bagi si irit bicara ini hanya karena Kim Yesung Hanya Kim Yesung Seorang yg membuatnya seperti ini

" ehem, na nado Kyu " jawab si manis ini akhirnya

.

Dan batasan seorang teman pun tergantikan dengan status baru dalam hubungan mereka saat ini Teman Spesial dihati mereka masing-masing tentunya.

.  
>End :-P<p>

Absurd ya ?  
>Aku tahu<br>:v

Udah pernah juga aku share di fb hoho

And Buat love just a lie nya ntah kapan mau dilanjutnya #lol

See yaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bye


End file.
